Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to smart phone covers and, more particularly, to a form-fitting smartphone case or cover that includes its own flush-mounted, “peel-away” USB/micro-USB charging cord thereby providing a shock-absorbent protection for the phone, as well as a spare USB/micro-USB charger cable, and a convenient, secure means for carrying the cable.
Prior Art
Whether world-changing inventions like cars or computers, or everyday conveniences like pump hairsprays, cordless tools, or resealable soda bottles, inventions are always the product of vision and creativity. Some inventions present us with a product that is entirely new, like a cellphone; and before long, such an invention literally changes the way we live. Other inventions combine two already-existing tools or products into one—a snow-scraper and brush, for example—thus reducing the clutter in our lives, and making (in this example, at least) our daily winter chores a little easier. Some inventions deal with common problems, as, for example, roll-on deodorants deal with body odors. Others—and again the cellphone is a good example—bring us so much convenience that we didn't know we needed them until they came into being. Many, if not most, inventions consist of relatively small but highly effective improvements of existing products or technologies.
Now a smartphone is useful only so long as its battery holds a sufficient charge; and while we can charge the phone at home with a plug-in charger; charge it in our car with an accessory charger; or charge it from the USB port of a laptop, PC, or tablet, most of us seldom carry our chargers (or USB cables) along with our phone.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional smart phone cover in order to overcome at least one aforementioned shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a form-fitting smartphone case or cover that includes its own flush-mounted, “peel-away” USB/micro-USB charging cord that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed to offer shock-absorbent protection for the phone, as well as provide a spare USB/micro-USB charger cable, and a convenient, secure means for carrying the cable. The invention disclosed in this report would correct this situation, enabling millions of smartphone users to charge their phone's battery anywhere there's a USB-equipped device for a power source.